A Powerful Motor, Indeed
by Eesa
Summary: A shirtless Mori and Renge isn't there to creep? How odd.


Renge always showed up at the worst of times.

For example, on a day where Tamaki was feeling full of youth, spirit and romance (at least, more so than usual) he skipped though the music rooms large doors.

"Haruhi!" he sang, leaping in large bounds towards an apathetic Haruhi. "Give daddy a big kiss!"

Haruhi was used to his by now.

With all the speed of a cheetah (or maybe a rather fast- moving dog, Tamaki was rather slow –moving while leaping) she dodged Tamaki's oncoming embrace. This caused Tamaki to soar straight into the arms of Kyouya. This caused the both of them to topple over, landing in a rather precarious postion.

Immediately, a loud grinding noise started up. This was followed by a bout of high-pitched laughter.

Haruhi massaged her temples. It was really too early for this.

Renge sat on a chair, which was atop a large, slowly growing metal tower. Seeing Tamaki and Kyouya, she immediately whipped out her opera glasses.

"Such beautiful love, from two different sides of the spectrum! One light, one dark! United by passion!" She flapped her arms wildly, blood spurting from both nostrils.

Kyouya got up from underneath Tamaki, carefully straightening his rumpled shirt. Sighing, he offered a hand to help Tamaki up. "At least she didn't take pictures this time."

By the next day, the pictures were all over the school.

So each member of the host club became slowly accustomed to Renge's visits. It was common knowledge that before you changed into your costume for the day, one had to check the various corners of the changing room for hidden surveillance equipment.

On one separate occasion, when Haruhi went to change, she found cameras placed in her changing room not by Renge, but by Hikaru and Karou. Needless to say, both spent the whole week growing mushrooms in Tamaki's mushroom patch.

Haruhi suspected she never went home; she just lived under the Host Club room and only came up for air as needed.

This all being so, it was rather odd when Renge did not show her face during an incident. While serving customers one day, Mori stood up to get some more tea. As he did so, as if by some random act of god, his shirt caught on the sharp table corner. It managed to tear a large rip up the side, and the shredded shirt fell clean off.

Several girls fainted. Even Haruhi felt herself get a little light headed.

Mori seemed untroubled about the whole situation.

As expected, a large whirring noise began.

But, rather _un_expectedly, it stopped abruptly.

"What? What the…" came from the trapdoor that slid open when the whirring noise started.

Several clunking noises followed.

The host club members looked at each other in confusion. This was certainly odd. A shirtless Mori, and Renge was nowhere in sight?

"Renge?" Tamaki called tentatively down the hole in the floor. "Is something wrong?"

"It's this friggin machine! It's stuck or something! I don't… Can you just… explain to me what's going on out there?"

Tamaki looked around. "Well… Mori's shirtless, I guess."

A wail flew out of the hole. It sounded like Renge was sobbing.

At that moment, Hunny flew out of the back room, carrying a large cake. "Takashiiii! Look what I found! Doesn't it look delicious?"

As the large cake was obscuring Hunny's vision, he didn't see that rather obstinate banana lying in his path.

Kyouya took off his glasses, and rubbed his eyes. This was proving to be a rather trying day.

Inevitably, Hunny slipped on the banana peel, and skidded straight into Mori. Or rather, a shirtless Mori. The cake flew everywhere.

Several more girls passed out, many with nosebleeds. Haruhi felt a little woozy.

"WHAT? WHAT JUST HAPPENED? I KNOW SOMETHING JUST HAPPENED!"

"Do you think she has a sixth sense for this kind of stuff?" Hikaru whispered to Karou.

Karou nodded fervently.

"Um… Hunny ran into Mori… Holding a cake. Now there's cake on him."

"IS HE STILL SHIRTLESS?"

Tamaki looked to Mori, who looked at his torso to make sure that he was, indeed, shirtless. He nodded.

"He says he's still shirtless."

Renge began to screech like a banshee, followed by loud crunches of metal on metal.

Hunny began to cry. "I'm sorry, Takashi! I didn't mean to! Don't be mad!" He clambered up to Mori's shoulder, and kissed him on the cheek, still sobbing.

If any of the remaining customers were still up and awake, they weren't after this. Haruhi had to sit down.

Renge's screams rivaled a woman in labour. It sounded like she was trying to rip the machine apart using only her nails and teeth.

Suddenly, a loud whirring started. "I THINK I GOT IT WORKING!" Renge screamed jubilantly.

Tamaki cocked his head. "Does that whirring seem a little different to you?"

Haruhi listened closely. It did indeed sound different. This whirring sounded a little higher pitched and whiny. Suddenly, Renge whooshed out of the hole, clinging onto the chair for dear life.

She rocketed upwards, gaining more and more speed, spinning faster and faster, until she crashed through the ceiling of the room, leaving a Renge- shaped hole in it.

Luckily, after being catapulted though the air, she landed in the large fountain in the front of the school, and was unscathed.

Kyouya sent her a picture of a shirtless Mori to compensate.


End file.
